A Ritual Never Finished
by Sar-HPfan1
Summary: Don't own Teen Titans No Flames A quick contest story Its about the titans enjoying a christmas together and telling stories Beast Boy starts to remember a past celeabration that he never got to finish and has decided its time to go and finish it A BB/Rae TT belongs to Cartoon Network


I had this swimming in my head for days now. Wondering if I should put it in my current story I'm writing but it doesn't seem to fit well into the story so I decided to make it a quick One shot for this contest. The contest said I had to represent the holidays Christmas or New Years. I decided to do both but also added my own little I guess holiday. I hope you all enjoy it. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, :D and a very Marry New Year

A Ritual Never Finished

A Contest Fanfic

The Titans had just finished putting up the tree for Christmas and decorating it and the room. It was the night before Christmas morn and all knew Santa would be here and gone long before they awoke. Even Raven this year was getting into the spirit of things. Since the defeat of her father and the trip to Tokyo she had been able to allow a little bit more emotion every day. The night was filled of past stories of fun Holidays from where they came. Cyborg and Robin shared stories of past Christmas's with family. Remembering the good times of old really put them in the spirit and looking forward to many more to come with new friends and family. Beast Boy was the only one who didn't really share. Truth be told he couldn't really remember the holidays with is parents being so young when they died. He just smiled like the rest of them and listened to the stories being told. He would not share this year, he would not burden them with his heart break in knowing his family was gone. He did have one story but they would all laugh and think him crazy.

Flashback

It has been two years since his parent's death, his kidnapping, and living with a man he didn't like at all. Garfield spent most of his time in the village with King Akida learning the ways of the people here. Strange things had been happening to him of late. Accidents that almost could have killed him, if he didn't think fast and move out of the way. It was now that King Akida worried for the young boy and decided it was time to make the boy a man. Garfield was smart, parents giving him all he needed to graduate from what his people called high school at a very young age. Akida was proud of the boy for doing exactly as his parents wanted. However, now was the time for the boy to become a man in the village he now called his home for good. Or so Akida thought.

"Garfield come boy." Garfield came to Akida just as the old man wanted. If anything this man had become his father in the last two years. "Garfield I want to teach you the ways of my people and make you part of this tribe fully. I also want to make you my successor when I die. Do you understand me boy?" This was all very sudden for the young green boy.

"So you want me to go through the tribal ceremony of becoming a man, and then become your successor? In other words you want me to rule the tribe when you're gone?" Akida just sighed for such a smart boy he sure acted stupid sometimes. Maybe it was just a defence to block bad memorys.

"Yes, Garfield that's exactly what I'm saying. What do you say?" He looked at him with a little hope. In this case he's making a big step in his future.

"I say I'd love to King Akida. I mean you've been like my dad for two years now so how can I refuse." This shocked Akida that he had been thinking of him as a father for such a long time.

"Garfield, call me your father if you want to son." With that they got started on his training for the test and to know the tribe its people and the inner workings for him to take over one day.

It was finally time, months of avoiding being killed by strange accidents, training for the big test and celebration, and to be named basically prince of the tribe. Today was the day he'd become part of the tribe as there soon to be leader, and as a new man. The test was simple he must survive in the jungle for three days with no supplies. He had already done that once as a small child. On his fourth day he made the mistake of trusting two men and they took him away and forced him to do all sorts of things. He got away and returned to his village with a new guardian. Which he ignored as much as he could, he had a sneaky feeling that it was him trying to kill him.

He left and came back three days later; he was still healthy and looked ready to face anything. Which was a good thing, because the second part of the test was facing three men from the village in a fight. He was ready, he wouldn't use his powers either he would fight them one on one. He faced the men and they were ready with weapons which Garfield did not like it was like they were waiting for him to transform or something. At twelve years old they saw him as a threat this boosted his confidence tenfold. He charged at them and dodged all their attacks. Akida had made sure he learned the art of fighting in this village when he was just a young boy and his parents still alive. He soon took out the three men and walked over to King Akida and bowed. Showing respect to his elder and then turned towards the crowd of people. They too all bowed as he bowed to them. He was now considered a man of the village and would receive his mark.

End Flashback 

He never received his mark however. The Doom Patrol had come that day and exposed his guardian for trying to kill him. He was taken in by the Patrol and lived with them for just over a year and half. He left under a lot of stress and no hope for his future. It was then he met the others and his life began anew. He was happier than anything else in the world at the time. But he knew what he had to do.

"Hey B, don't you have any stories you want to share. It feels like you haven't said a word all night." Cyborg looked at his little buddy with a bit of concern.

"No Cy, your right I haven't said a word tonight. I've just been listening and remembering a part of my past. I think it's time I shared that part of the past. Listen after this Christmas we need to go to Africa. I need to finish something." They all nodded and headed to bed. Santa was soon to be here and they didn't want him to skip them over.

It was late when Beast Boy headed over to Ravens room. He knew before he could go back he needed to tell one person the truth on how he feels about her. He was outside her door in a matter of minutes he raised a hand to knock but stopped.

'Come one Garfield, knock. You can't go up to Akida and lie to him when he asks you the one question. _'Have you settled all deeds, and thoughts, do you have any regrets'_ I can't lie to him about anything and if I don't do this then I will be lying.' Just as he was about to knock on the door it opened, revealing Raven.

"Beast Boy, why are you standing outside my door this late at night?" He only looked at her, he saw the beauty that was her. The purple hair, the violet eyes, and skin as pale as the moon, she was like a goddess in his eyes and if she had lived in Africa hundreds of years ago they would have made her one.

"I was you see. Raven I have to tell you something, but you have to promise to listen to me and to not throw me out the window." Raven nodded but narrowed her eyes. Secretly she was hoping he was going to tell her he liked her. It would be the best Christmas gift ever in her eyes. He sighed a sigh of relief and continued.

"Raven when we go to Africa I'm going to finish something I never got to finish because the Doom Patrol came and took me away. Now I am glad they did otherwise I would never have met you all. You've become my family and it's amazing I can call anyone that anymore. I just need to tell you that…" He trails off not sure how to tell her exactly how he felt.

"What is it Beast Boy?" She asked kindly knowing this must be very hard for him if he's having this much trouble saying it.

"Raven, in order to finish this thing in Africa, I need to have to finish all my deeds, have no lingering thoughts of pain or unsettle confessions, I also need to have no regrets and I know I'll regret if I don't tell you. If I don't tell you that I love you." He kissed her on the cheek and ran from her. She froze to the spot trying to comprehend what exactly had happened. Did her Christmas wish really come true? He ran from her though, she couldn't tell him the same. She'll tell him in the morning.

The next morning they were all sitting around the tree opening their presents. Later that day they would all be leaving for Africa. Beast Boy was happy but also a nervous wreck. He told Raven last night and has been avoiding her ever since. While everyone was distracted by their gifts Raven started to open her gift from Beast Boy. He looked up and noticed he hope she liked it. It was a necklace made in his village and gave the person wearing it luck. She noticed him watching her and she looked up and smiled at him. So quietly that no one other than Beast Boy with his super hearing could hear her she told Beast Boy exactly what she felt.

"I love you too." She opened the gift to see a necklace. Its chain was of silver and had two beads of white gold on either side of a pendent. The pendent was that of raven wings wrapping around a small paw print of a lion cub. She smiled and put it on and looked up at Beast Boy he smiled and then looked away blushing. He thought he heard her say she loved him too but he wasn't sure.

Several hours later they were all aboard the T-ship and left for Africa. They let Beast Boy drive since he was the only one who really knew where they were going. The rest all rested now Cyborg stayed awake, Rob and Star sat in the same compartment and played games and the like and Raven either slept or read her book. Beast Boy was surprisingly a good driver since Cyborg took the time to teach him. Soon they landed in a meadow area. They didn't see a village all they saw was a jungle all around them. Beast Boy smiled and got out of the ship.

"Okay guys you have to wait here. I have to go check in and make sure it's alright for me to bring you into the village. It's not really a well-known tribe and they would like to keep it that way." They all nodded and Beast Boy took off on foot into the jungle on his way he took off his shirt and shoes. They all stared in shock as he did this.

"Did Beast Boy just take off his shirt and shoes in the jungle?" Cyborg just didn't understand why he had just done this. The others nodded their heads just as confused. About two hours later Beast Boy returned from his trip with a man and woman on either side of him. The man wore the same outfit as Beast Boy. A pair of shorts and that was all. The girl wore a tube top and skirt.

"Hey guys sorry it took me so long. I had to find your escorts. This is Afla, she was my best friend as a child. This is Fumo. He was like my little brother when I lived her. He annoyed the heck out of me but I still cared for him." The two bowed to the others when he pointed to them. "Sorry I can't take you there myself, but the village asks that you go with them. Don't worry I'll be here too since they don't speak English very well." They started to walk into the jungle and it wasn't long before a small area was revealed to them as the village. Homes were built in the trees and under the ground. A crowed had started to form around them.

"Welcome to my village guys. I grew up here and learned from them." He turned just in time to see the people part ways to allow a man through. The others turned to see who was coming towards them. He must be important for the people to part ways for him. They all looked at Beast Boy as he took a step in front of them.

"Garfield, Welcome my son. I have missed you greatly and wish to finish the ritual." If anything Beast Boy's smile only grew larger as the man said this.

"Hello, Dad. It has been a long time and I too have missed you greatly. I have come home to finish the ritual. Father now that I am of age do I have to name…" The man who BB called father stopped him.

"Yes my son you do. If you really intend on taking over the village one day you do need to do that." Beast Boy nodded.

"When do you wish to finish the ritual? I think my friends would like to rest and I am sure you and I need to get caught up." The old man nodded in agreement.

"We will finish it tomorrow at dusk. Now, I do believe you have yet to introduce me to your friends."

"Oh right, haha. This Cyborg, he is my best friend. This is Robin he's the leader of the little pack here. He's kind of like my big brother of sorts, I guess. This is Starfire, she's leader boy's girlfriend and my older sister. This is Raven, she's my other best friend. Guys this is King Akida." The others said their hellos and Cyborg addressed the question that was on all their minds.

"Uh B, why did you call him your Dad?"

"Oh well you see, when I was really young I lost my folks and he kind of took me in as his kid. About two years after their deaths I told him he was like a father to me and he told me I could call him my father. So I have ever since." They all took this in and smiled.

"Oh Friend, there is still much we don't know about you."

"I know Star, but first let's all get some rest and food and I'll tell you about this ritual." Robin step forward and looked at BB.

"You can't forget to tell us about this other bit of information, King Akida let loss. The one about you taking over one day." At this Beast Boy paled and nodded his head.

"I suppose I can't let that bit of info slide either." He smiled at them all. "Alright guys let me show you where you'll be staying. He walked to the edge of the village where a very large hut stood. "This is my place, we'll be staying here." They all stared in aww at this hut. It was huge and it was Beast Boy's hut.

"Yo B, Why such a big place?"

"Oh, well when I lived her as a child my folks were very, well no better way to say it, but rich. So they made this village better, as you can tell the homes here are much larger than in other parts of Africa. They also planned on having more kids. I would have been a brother one day if it wasn't for the accident." They all looked around and did notice this place seemed to be in much better shape than other villages. "Oh well let's eat and get some rest I'll tell you about this ritual and what Akida said."

They soon were gathered around a fire with others eating whatever was around the fire pit area. They had cooked meats, smoked meats and a ton of vegetables. Beast Boy was soon playing with the younger kids in the village and visiting with old friends. One girl about B's age came over and kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush. He gave her a hug and talked to her for a little while. Raven watched them with a slight glare in her eyes.

"What's the matter Raven, not jealous are you?" Raven snapped her eyes to the boy wonder.

"Of course not, why would I be?" Robin just laughed it off and Cyborg cut in.

"Just that we are all pretty sure you have a crush on the green bean. He's the only one who can get your attention when you're in your room or reading your book. We're just saying you have to tell him soon. Or he'll stop trying so hard." Just as he said that Beast Boy let out a really load laugh and hug the girl before him. Kissed her on the forehead and waved good bye to her and returned to them.

"Alright guys time for me to explain what's going on, first about the ritual. You see in this village, like many others, take young boys go through a ritual to become a man. I have gone through this ritual and passed with flying colors. That's unusual by the way to pass with flying colors most of the time they have to repeat at least one of the trials. If its three days in the jungle on your own and without supplies or the fight with three people from the village. Now you don't have to win the fight you just have to not get beaten to a pulp and show fighting skills that will help the village in battle. Anyway on the day that it was supposed to become official the Doom Patrol discovered what my guardian was doing and stopped him. Fearing for my life they took me with them and adopted me. I never got to finish the ritual." They all looked at him with stunned faces on.

"Friend, please, the last part of the ritual is what?" Beast Boy smiled.

"Oh that nothing much I just receive my mark in the village. They pick an object or animal and put its mark on my body somewhere. Then I leave with one of the elders and they tattoo it on my body, nothing too big." Again he only got stunned looks. "Haha, yeah last person on Earth you figure would get a tattoo." They all nodded in agreement and sat in silence for a little while thinking over what they just heard.

"Beast Boy, one last question before we all go to bed because I'm sure tomorrow is going to be filled with a lot of stress and preparation." Beast Boy nodded his head to let Robin know that was fine. "Beast Boy, King Akida said that you'd be taking over the village. Was he joking?" At this Beast Boy's fun loving joking eyes turned serious.

"No Rob, he's right I'll be the one to take over when he dies. I was named basically the prince of the village three days before my parents died. I showed skills none of the other boys had. I don't mean my shifting ability either. I can fight just as well if not better out of my animal form. I am also extremely smart. I graduated High School only two and half years after my parent's death. I'm not going to lie I joke around to hide a lot of pain from my past. I mean, how would you handle your parents dyeing, being kidnapped and basically tortured and forced to do horrible things. Then have someone who is supposed to be taking care of you try to kill you for your parent's money. I handled it by becoming the clown." The others just looked on and got up and hugged Beast Boy. To say he was a little shocked was an understatement. "Thanks guys. I think it's time we all went to bed." Everyone nodded and went to bed.

Again it was late, the only difference was instead of a tower hallway it was a hut hallway and it wasn't Beast Boy walking the halls. It was Raven she was trying to find Beast Boy's room. She was a little frightened of her new surroundings she could sense things sure but it didn't make her any more comfortable with this place. She kept walking down the halls hoping to hear Beast Boy's snoring in a room. She reached up and clutched the necklace in her hand. Suddenly the door on her left opened.

"Hey Rae, what are you doing wondering the halls at night. It's not exactly safe to do so in bare feet either." Raven looked down and saw a scorpion by her foot. Beast Boy reached down and picked it up, as he did so it stung him. He winced but put it outside the window in his room.

"Are you okay Beast Boy it stung you." He smiled a warm smile and turned to look at her in the doorway.

"You can come in you know Rae, I don't bite, well too much anyway." He laughed at his own joke, one that has been told hundreds of times before. "And to answer your question, I'm fine. The sting or bites of animals don't bother me or affect me anymore like they would you or the others. All I do is absorb the venom, and mine becomes more deadly." Raven nodded and looked up at his jade green eyes and almost became lost in them.

"Beast Boy, how did you know I was wondering around?" He again just smiled at her and answered.

"Well to start with, my ears." He pointed at them and wiggled them a little for affect. She blushed a little forgetting that little bit of information on her friend. "Second, your necklace has a bit of me in it. When I made it, I used some of my village's magic on it to make it tell me how the wearer is doing. Like if they need my help or not." He laughed a little bit and continued. "That is another reason I'm considered the prince around here. I'm the first outsider to be able to use such magic." Raven looked at him, how could she not tell he had magic. Did he hide it deep within or is this a different kind of magic. She would find out later right now she had more pressing issues to address.

"Beast Boy, about earlier that girl, why did she kiss you?"

"Huh, oh yeah, that was Tabatha. She and I were close friends as children as well. That's how she has always greeted me even after I became green. A quick kiss on the cheek and then she starts to talk." He smiles again when he recalls what she was telling him. "She was telling me about old times together. She then told me something that made me laugh pretty hard. When we were little I told her she was never going to get married that any guy who liked her would have to be crazy. In a way I was right, the guy is crazy, crazy in love with her. She told me she was getting married and that I owed her a game of chess which I never play because I always loss. Yet, a bet is a bet so I'm playing her tomorrow before the ritual." He looked down at Raven to see her sigh and smile a little.

"So she's not like an old girlfriend looking to start a relationship again?"

"Nope, not at all, Raven I was wondering did you mean it when we were opening presents?" Raven looked up at him and tried to figure out what he was talking about. She saw his slight blush and realized what he was talking about.

"Oh," She started to blush as well. "Yes I did mean it. Did you mean it the night before?" Beast Boy smiled at this and nodded his head.

"Yeah I did mean it Rae. I love you, I always have. I just didn't always know that was what I was feeling." Raven smiled and hugged him. She had never felt such happiness before, she felt like she could just explode.

"I love you too, Gar." He stopped hugging her and looked down at her.

"Did you just call me Gar?" She nodded and looked up.

"If you don't like it, I'll stop…" She was stopped talking when his lips touched her own.

"No Rae, I like it. You are the only one who can call me Gar or Garfield and get away with it other than Akida." She smiled at him.

"Gar, I'm not comfortable by myself here. Can I stay with you tonight?" Beast Boy smiled and nodded his head. They were soon both fast asleep.

The following day was eventful as Beast Boy predicted. The only time the others saw him was during his Chess match with Tabatha. It lasted a good hour and half, but just as he predicted again he lost. It was late and the others spent most of the day hearing about Beast Boy from King Akida. They had no idea how involved he was in the tribe in his younger years. Nor did they know he was considered the richest person in Africa. In fact when it came down to it, he was almost as rich as Batman. This shocked them all.

"Why didn't the little green bean tell us about all this? I mean, the gloats about everything, why didn't he gloat about this?" The old man next to them sighed.

"It is a painful reminder of what he use to have. He used to have a family; he used to have a sister on the way. He used to be normal once." They all looked at him, something started to click in them all.

Memory

"I was going to be a big brother." His eyes started to get said as he said this and looked away from them and continued on.

End Memory

"Beast Boy told us he was going to be a big brother. We didn't know he really was going to be a big brother. That a child was on its way to them." Robin was very sad and Star laid her head on his should while Cyborg just sat there stunned by the news. Raven held back tears. Akida stood and announced it was time to go.

They gathered around the middle of the village. Beast Boy and King Akida stood in the middle of the crowd. Beast Boy kneeled before Akida and bowed his head.

**Akida and Beast Boy are speaking in Swahili and Raven is using her powers to translate**

"Garfield Mark Logan, do you accept the responsibilities as a man of the village? Do you swear to be the best of the best you can be to the village and the world as a whole?"

"I do."

"Do you have any unfinished deeds, any thoughts unspoken; do you have any regrets in life?"

"I have finished all my deeds, all my thoughts have been spoken, and I have no regrets in life."

"Then I King Akida, dub you a man of this village and of this world. You will be a protector to this family, your family away from this village, and to the world as a whole. Now rise and receive your mark." Beast Boy stood before the man he called his father and smiled slightly. Six years ago this was interrupted by the Doom Patrol, this time he would finish it.

"I am ready to receive the mark of this tribe and for myself."

"I mark you as I see fit to who you are, a wise person who cares deeply for those around you. Acts like a loner, however always part of a flock. You are also a wise leader. I dub you the Raven." Beast Boy's head shot up from its bowed position.

"I accept but was I always going to be dubbed the Raven?" Akida nodded his head.

"I picked the Raven when you were still a very young child, new to the village." Beast Boy smiled and received his mark, a half circle and dot on his chest. "Now Garfield, I have named you, when you were young, as my successor. Do you accept this?"

"I accept my position as your successor."

"Good, now one final thing before you leave with the elders. Who will stand by your side when you time comes to take over?" At this Beast Boy froze, he knew who he wanted to stand by his side.

"I…" He stopped again and closed his eyes. He wanted to say Raven but he never asked her if she would do that with him. He started to panic a little bit, he need to pick someone and the only person he wanted was Raven. What if Raven didn't want to do that though? He'd have to give it up to someone else and leave this tribe to crumble. His breathing began to quicken when someone slipped their hand in his. He looked over and held his breath, there standing next to him was Raven. "Raven, I pick Raven." It was barely above a whisper but Akida heard it well.

"Raven, do you accept this?" She didn't think twice.

"I do." She looked up at Beast Boy and smiled. The others stood shocked in the circle.

"Then I dub you the Lioness." He gave her a mark of a dot and a wiggly line on her forehead. "Now go with the elders." They walked away with the elders.

"Rae, you do know they are going to give you a tattoo right?" Raven's eyes widened.

"Oh crap, what am I going to get put on me?" Beast Boy just chuckled.

"Whatever you want to reminds you that you are a lioness."

"Gar, what is the lioness in your tribe." He looked down at their hands and smiled.

"A mother, a protector, a lover, a lioness is beautiful creature who never turns her back. She is courageous and becomes more powerful every day. Most of all she is wise." Raven looked at him in awe.

"Alright then, I will get this tattoo on one condition."

"Alright anything you want." She smiled at him.

"We become a real couple. We tell the others we are a couple and we work on getting Cy with Bee. Oh and we come back once a year and see everyone."

"Alright, I agree. I'm getting your necklace on my shoulder blade, by the way." Raven looked at him and smiled.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

They returned four days later a little sore from the tattoos but otherwise fine and very happy. Robin step forward and looked at the pair.

"Well let's go home before we start asking questions. We do have a New Year's Eve party to prepare for tonight." Beast Boy left the others to go say good bye promising to come back soon to check in. After all Akida was getting on in years and he and Raven may need to come back and rule. The Titans left happier then when they arrived ready for a new year to begin.

Once they returned it was a quick redecoration around the tower. The tree still stood but the decorations were changed to New Year's silver, gold, and blue. Soon the tower was filled with Titans and Honorary Titans from all over the world.

"Tell her Cy, just go over there and tell her how you feel. I mean think about it, she calls you sparky even though you hate that nickname when I say it you love it when she does."

"No way man, I don't want to risk our friendship. What if she doesn't like me anyway wont that put stress on the teams?"

"Man you're starting to sound like Robin. Robin went for it and now he has Star and everything has been way better. I took a chance with Raven and now she and I will be ruling a tribe in Africa when the time comes. Just go tell her, the worse that can happen is she doesn't like you and you both move on."

"Besides Cyborg if you don't tell her, I will or send you to another dimension." Raven smirked up at him and Beast Boy put his arm around her.

"Gotta love this girl right Cy?"

"Yeah, love her is not what I would have said." With that he left them to go talk to Bee. "I think it's time you told everyone about us Garfield."

"You got it Rae." He kissed her on the forehead and jumped up on the table. "Alright Titans, it's the last sixty seconds till the New Year and I have an announcement. I Beast Boy have done the impossible." Everyone looked at him like he was out of his mind besides his three closest friends who all knew. "I'm going out with Raven!" With that said he reached down pulled Raven up to the table and counted down in her ear. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, ONE!" He kissed her full on the mouth for all to see.

"Happy New Year Garfield."

"Happy New Year Raven."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"


End file.
